Pootatuck Middle School lost and found
The Pootatuck Middle School lost and found consists of two boxes full of items, mainly articles of clothing, that have either been lost or found. "Something missing?" is pasted on the side of one box, while the other says "Take a look." History '100 Things to Do Before High School' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo accidentally destroy Principal Hader's administration office. She catches them at the scene, but is unable to see their faces; all she knows is that they are wearing gym clothes. She tells the construction workers who were building her office and Paul Schmolitor, the hall monitor, to be on the look out for anyone who is wearing gym clothes but are not in gym class. CJ explains to Mr. Roberts, the guidance counselor, what is happening, and he advises them to go to the lost and found and find new clothes to wear so they won't stick out in their gym clothes. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' In order to change her power suit look to get out of hanging with Principal Hader, CJ finds new clothes in the lost and found. It is now located near the front of the school, unlike its first appearance. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' Crispo and other students hunt down one of the scavenger hunt items in the lost and found. Unlike its prior appearances, there is now a frame holding the "lost and found" sign, which is also different from the other signs previously seen. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' The lost and found can be seen in a new location - this time, by the doors leading to the eighth grade patio. When Fenwick gives the eighth graders his pants to be hung on the Tree of Pants, Mr. Roberts finds two other pairs of pants for Fenwick in the lost and found. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Fenwick and Crispo dig around the lost and found to search for a clue that will lead them to the secret location of the million Pootabuck dollars left by Alfred J. McSorely. The lost and found has a new design: the word "look" is positioned over the boxes, and the two O's in the word are eyes that are looking down at the items. Known items The following are items that have been retrieved from Pootatuck's lost and found. *Gray sweater ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *Gray sweatpants ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *Pink kitten sweatshirt ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *Navy blue sweatpants ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *Yellow track jacket and pants ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *Sunglasses ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *Black jacket ("Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!") *Black dress ("Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!") *Black leggings ("Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!") *Portable vacuum ("Scavenger Hunt Thing!") *Blue jeans ("Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!") *Khaki pants ("Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!") *Hat ("Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!") Episode appearances 'Season 1' *100 Things to Do Before High School *Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! *Scavenger Hunt Thing! *Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! *Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing! Trivia *It is unknown if there is only one lost and found that gets moved around the school, or if there are multiple lost and founds with the same box design. Gallery Lost and found in pilot 1.PNG Lost and found in pilot 2.PNG Lost and found in pilot 3.PNG Lost and found in pilot 4.PNG Lost and found in change your look 1.PNG Lost and found in change your look 2.PNG Lost and found in change your look 3.PNG Lost and found in scavenger hunt 2.PNG Lost and found in scavenger hunt 3.PNG Lost and found in lunch table 1.PNG Lost and found in lunch table 2.PNG Lost and found in lunch table 3.PNG Lost and found in lunch table 4.PNG Lost and found in become a millionaire.PNG Category:Locations